Un sort peu enviable
by Aurelia-21
Summary: SG1 sont une fois de plus dans une bien mauvaise posture. Et tout va rapidement devenir tragique.


Aurélia

Episodes : aucun

Epoque : Début saison 6

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Pas de sous, le fun… sauf le personnage de Zelda qui est ma propriété exclusive.

Résumé : SG1 sont une fois de plus dans une bien mauvaise posture. Et tout va rapidement devenir tragique.

Genre : Aventure, drame.

Classification : Accord parentale souhaitable, quelques scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

UN SORT PEU ENVIABLE

Prologue

Chevron 5 enclenché

Au pied de la rampe Carter, Teal'c et Jonas attendaient le colonel O'Neill

Chevron 6 enclenché

O'Neill arriva en courant.

Chevron 7 enclenché

-Excusez-moi mon général, un petit contretemps de dernière minute, j'avais oublié…

-Bonne route SG1 dit le général Hammond un peu énervé par le retard du colonel. Vous avez 24 heures, et soyez prudents dit-il d'un ton radouci.

Chapitre 1

Tout autour de la porte une végétation abondante avait tout envahi. La porte était à moitié dissimulée dans les arbres. Le paysage était fait derochers et dès

qu'on s'éloignait de quelques pas, la porte disparaissait dans la verdure.

-Allons dans cette direction dit O'Neill en montrant un chemin étroit droit devant eux.

Ils firent plusieurs kilomètres dans cette forêt presque impénétrable avant de déboucher sur une vaste clairière.

-Carter ? C'était d'après vous une planète habitée ?

-Si vous permettez colonel, dit Jonas, je peux vous expliquer.

-Ah oui ? Dit O'Neill en ne lui jetant à peine un regard.

Jonas soupira, c'est sûr le colonel lui en voulait encore de la disparition de Daniel. Il avait tout tenté, essayer de lui parler, participer activement à des missions, lui sauver la vie même, rien n'y faisait.

Carter lui souffla :

-Patience Jonas. Il faut gagner sa confiance. Il s'est trouvé obligé de vous choisir pour ne pas avoir un russe dans l'équipe. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui force la main.

-Si vous le dites major.

O'Neill s'était rapproché d'eux.

-Alors Jonas qu'aviez vous de si intéressant à dire ?

-Cette planète est assez proche de Kelonia comme vous le savez, et nous avons entendu parler de ces habitants.

-Ça nous le savons déjà, vous l'avez dit pendant le briefing.

-Oui, mais ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire c'est que ces habitants forment une société qui ressemble à la Rome antique de votre Terre, il y a maintenant …

-Oui 2000 ans, on le sait Jonas. Mais pourquoi bon sang n'avez vous rien dit ?

-Je viens juste de le lire dans des documents que j'avais ramenés avec moi de Kelonia et que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de déchiffrer.

-Et ça pose problème que ce soit des romains ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais il faut s'attendre à trouver des goa'ulds.

-C'est vrai mon colonel, dit Sam, la société romaine adorait beaucoup de dieux et tout était basé sur le culte rendu à des divinités.

-De toute façon ajouta O'Neill, nous trouvons des goa'ulds partout où nous passons, on a l'habitude. Cependant redoublez de prudence dit–il en regardant ses compagnons.

-Nous avons déjà fait une dizaine de kilomètres et nous n'avons rencontré aucun habitant dit Teal'c.

-Et bien c'est fait maintenant dit O'Neill, très calme, en s'immobilisant.

Des soldats vêtus de tunique sans manche, d'une armure légère, et d'un casque les entouraient, ils portaient pour toute arme des arcs et des flèches.

-Ils n'ont pas d'armes goa'ulds, ni de signes jaffas, c'est étrange murmura Jonas.

Entourés par les soldats, désarmés, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à Bayus. C'était plus une ville qu'un village. Des maisons de pierres bordaient les rues pavées. Un caniveau au centre permettait l'écoulement des eaux usées. Un temple immense se dressait sur une colline et dominait la ville de ses colonnes gigantesques.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. C'est en sueur qu'ils gravirent la pente qui les menait au temple. Toute la population était réunie devant le monument. Les gens étaient vêtus de blanc, des sandales aux pieds.

Ils formaient un groupe compact et silencieux qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Devant le temple apparut un homme et aussitôt la foule s'agenouilla le front dans la poussière. Il était tout de noir vêtu, et il portait avec majesté une couronne sur la tête et un trident dans sa main droite dominant la foule de sa haute taille.

-Etrangers, adorez votre Dieu : Pluton, vous êtes maintenant à mon service et pour le reste de votre vie.

Les prisonniers furent aussitôt emmenés dans le temple où leur sort fut scellé.

Samantha fut conduite par des femmes dans une sorte d'étuve. Là on la déshabilla entièrement, et on la plongea dans une sorte de bassin odorant où la fraîcheur de l'eau agit comme un baume sur sa peau.

On lui fit boire un verre d'une sorte de liqueur verte au goût poivré et désaltérant. Son corps fut enduit d'huile parfumée et elle revêtit une robe blanche qui laissa nues ses épaules.

Ses pieds furent chaussés de sandales dorées et elle rejoignit la cohorte des servantes de Pluton. Son rôle consistait à adorer le Dieu en d'interminables stations à genoux. Elle devait aussi fleurir le temple et remplir les bassins d'eau fraîche. Quelques-unes de ces femmes étaient aussi les esclaves personnelles du Dieu et elles devaient céder à tous ses caprices sous peine d'une mort cruelle. Pluton était connu pour sa cruauté et il n'hésitait pas à faire périr ses esclaves qui lui désobéissaient ou qui seulement ne devançait pas ses désirs les plus secrets.

Elle s'assit sur un coussin à côté d'une jeune femme très brune qui lui parut plus éveillée que les autres.

Sam essaya d'engager la conversation

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam

L'autre lui jeta un regard effrayé et mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Sam regarda autour d'elle. C'était bientôt l'heure de la prière et les vestales se préparaient à la venue de leur Dieu.

Le lourd trône fut apporté par les esclaves et disposé au milieu du temple là où le peuple pourrait voir son Dieu et avoir l'honneur de le prier.

Elle dut s'agenouiller et murmurer à l'instar de ses compagnes de nombreuses litanies en l'honneur de Pluton.

Sur la place les étrangers furent dévêtus et vendus aux enchères.

On leur tâta les muscles, on vint les regarder sous le nez, on leur ouvrit même la bouche pour regarder leurs dents.

La musculature de Teal'c fit impression, un homme voulait en faire un de ses gladiateurs. Mais quand on vit sur le ventre de l'homme la marque du symbiote, la foule recula effrayée.

Pluton sortit à ce moment du temple et vit ce qui avait effrayé la foule.

De ses yeux un éclair blanc jaillit qui fit mettre le peuple à genoux.

Il enfonça sa main dans le ventre de Teal'c, celui-ci ne grimaça même pas quand il sortit le symbiote luisant et le tint dans sa main.

-Un jaffa, murmura t-il ? Tu viens de quelle planète ? Dis-le-moi, où j'écrase ton symbiote et tu mourras lentement.

Teal'c ne répondit pas.

Jack le poussa du coude

-Dites-lui quelque chose n'importe quoi, le temps qu'il vérifie ça nous laisse une marge.

-Je viens de Mazark, dans la constellation d'Orion. Dit Teal'c.

-Quel est ton Dieu ?

-Je n'en ai plus répondit Teal'c, il est mort !

-Tu mens ! Un Dieu de meurt pas !

-Puisqu'il vous dit qu'il est mort ! N'insistez pas !

Naturellement c'est O'Neill qui avait dit ses paroles, il ne tarda pas à le regretter. Un coup de fouet s'abattit sur ses épaules. Il redressa la tête et regarda la foule hostile.

Pluton remit à Teal'c son symbiote et dit à ses gardes :

-Il peut faire un très bon gladiateur, il fera partie de mes combattants personnels. Il combattra dans l'arène dès demain. La foule hurla de joie.

-Quant à ceux-ci, je vous les laisse, ils sont à vendre, vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez. Dit-il en montrant d'un doigt méprisant les deux autres prisonniers.

Jonas fut acheté par une riche famille qui avait besoin d'un esclave pour garder ses enfants.

Il partit avec ses nouveaux maîtres en jetant un regard désespéré à O'Neill, un regard qui en disait long sur le désespoir du jeune homme.

O'Neill ne put que le regarder partir, il lui fit juste un signe léger et discret avant de sentir sur ses épaules un autre coup.

-Celui-là est une forte tête, qui veut bien le prendre ? Le marchand d'esclaves fit monter les enchères 1000 piastres, 1500 à ce monsieur, 3000 à cette Dame, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Adjugez.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha, elle passa une laisse au cou de son esclave et sans plus attendre prit le chemin de sa maison.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. A la sortie de la ville elle entra chez elle.

Elle détacha la laisse et lui tint cet étrange discours :

-Je m'appelle Sélénia, je t'ai acheté car j'ai besoin d'un homme dans ma maison. Je n'ai plus la force de mes vingt ans. Les corvées de bois et d'eau sont trop difficiles pour moi, tu t'en chargeras.

Tu devras aussi cultiver le terrain que j'ai autour de ma maison, je n'ai que ça pour vivre. Tes journées commenceront à l'aube et se termineront au coucher du soleil. Tu auras à manger si tu travailles bien. Tu pourras dormir là, dit-elle en lui montrant un réduit près de la grande pièce. Pour ne pas que tu t'enfuis tu seras attaché le soir.

Et puis si je te le demande tu viendras dans mon lit. Je ne serais pas une maîtresse trop dure. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de torturer mes esclaves, obéis-moi et tout se passera bien.

Sans attendre la réponse elle entra dans la maison. Il avait du mal à réagir, en quelques heures leur vie avait basculé, Jonas esclave comme lui, Carter vestale de Pluton, Teal'c, gladiateur. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le cagibi où il devait dormir car le soleil était couché depuis longtemps.

Elle l'attendait dans la grande salle :

-C'est bien tu n'as pas cherché à t'enfuir. Maintenant lave-toi dit-elle en montrant un cuveau d'eau dans un coin de la pièce.

Et comme elle ne partait pas et continuait de le regarder :

-J'ai l'habitude de me laver seul.

-Il faudra changer tes habitudes, tu t'appelles comment ?

-O'Neill

-Et bien O'Neill, déshabille-toi et lave-toi.

Elle dut apprécier le spectacle car elle l'invita dès le soir même dans son lit.

Dans les quartiers des gladiateurs Teal'c s'apprêtait à souffrir. Un nouvel arrivant était toujours testé. Il devait prouver sa force pour savoir où se mettre dans la hiérarchie.

Dans les caves humides sous le temple il dut affronter plusieurs guerriers parmi les plus forts. Il en vainquit trois mais il succomba sous le quatrième, un colosse du nom de Quitinus. C'était un gladiateur aguerri qui avait fait les plus beaux combats de son existence dans les arènes de Pluton.

Quitinus lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Tu es courageux Teal'c, veut-tu devenir mon ami ?

Teal'c hocha la tête.

-Désormais tu seras mon second, dit Quitinius. Mais viens maintenant, il faut reprendre des forces.

Les gladiateurs de Pluton étaient bien nourris. Le Dieu y veillait personnellement. Il fallait que les combattants soient en forme. Le combat était un vrai spectacle de mise à mort et chacun était fier de mourir dans l'arène. C'était le but ultime de la vie de tout bon combattant.

Pour le moment Teal'c réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper. Mais il était séparé de ses amis.

La maison où devait vivre Jonas était immense. Le père de famille était médecin et la femme s'occupait de la maison et de leurs enfants. Il y avait huit enfants âgés de deux à onze ans. Le rôle de Jonas serait de leur faire la classe. Il avait une petite pièce pour dormir et il partageait la table familiale avec les autres esclaves. Cela faisait une tablée d'une vingtaine de personne. La nourriture était raffinée et Jonas se prit à se plaire dans cette maison il en aurait presque oublié SG1. Son rôle était facile, enseigner lui plaisait beaucoup, les enfants étaient intelligents et attentifs et ils posaient de multiples questions. Jonas faisaient cependant attention de ne pas trop en dire sur ses origines. Il ne fallait pas divulguer des secrets qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Les enfants étaient réunis tous autour de lui, il tenait le plus jeune sur ses genoux. L'enfant mis en confiance s'endormit dans les bras du jeune homme.

Il commençait à leur raconter une histoire quand la maîtresse de maison parut sur le seuil :

-Jonas ! Appela-t-elle, viens vite.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine, une femme était étendue inanimée sur le sol.

-Mon mari est absent pour la journée et Allina s'est senti mal, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour elle.

-Pourquoi moi, je ne suis pas médecin !

-Je t'ai entendu parler aux enfants l'autre jour, tu as l'air d'avoir des connaissances tout à fait étonnantes. Jonas était ennuyé, il espérait ne pas avoir dit des choses importantes.

La femme étendue avait fait un malaise cardiaque, son cœur ne battait plus. Il hésita puis n'écoutant que son bon cœur il lui fit du bouche à bouche et lui frappa sur la poitrine à plusieurs reprises, et le cœur repartit. Cela parut un miracle à la population de la cuisine qui se mit à genoux devant Jonas.

-Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda la maîtresse de maison. Tu es plus fort que tous les médecins que je connais. Tu as fait des études ?

-Un peu, répondit Jonas.

-Il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Le Dieu pourrait en prendre ombrage. Les esclaves n'ont pas le droit de savoir la médecine, c'est réservé aux classes sociales élevées.

Samantha ne trouvait personne à qui parler dans le groupe de femmes avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Elle n'avait aucune intimité, tout devait se faire en commun, le bain, les repas, le sommeil. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui avait l'air de la surveiller. Du fait de sa fonction elle avait accès au palais de Pluton et elle avait commencé à chercher où l'on avait pu cacher leurs affaires.

Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds, son service n'était jamais fini, en ce moment elle était censée préparer les appartements du Maître pour ce soir. Elle en profita pour fouiller un peu. La chambre à coucher était d'un luxe inouï, un lit à baldaquin posé sur une estrade occupait le centre de la pièce. Des tentures de soie brodées d'or encadraient les huit fenêtres de la chambre. Il y avait peu de meubles, mais des aiguières d'or, des candélabres incrustés de pierreries décoraient la pièce. Un coffre au bois ouvragé était disposé dans un angle. Et deux ou trois sièges tendus de soie constituaient le mobilier.

-Sam presse-toi dit une voix fine. Le Maître ne doit pas attendre.

Sam s'approcha du lit et ouvrit les draps pour inviter le Dieu au repos. Puis elle s'éloigna à reculons comme Pluton entrait dans la chambre.

-Viens ici toi,

Elle s'arrêta et approcha lentement les yeux baissés. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer.

Il lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se troubla. Ses yeux étaient noirs, si noirs qu'on n'en distinguait pas la pupille. Il la tenait toujours et appuyait fermement ses doigts jusqu'à la douleur.

-Qui es-tu ? Tu es très belle tu sais. Ton nom ?

-Sam répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu as déjà été possédée, je le sens.

Il lui faisait très peur. Il était beau, avec des cheveux qui lui retombaient dans le cou. On ne pouvait pas lui donner d'âge, mais son corps était celui d'un homme jeune, musclé, aguerri aux combats. Il tournait souplement autour d'elle. Elle put lire le désir dans ses yeux.

-Reste avec moi ce soir, je te dispense de ton service. Tu connaîtras des jouissances comme tu n'imagines même pas.

Elle lui jeta un regard aigu. Le dialogue fut très bref.

-Tu as conscience de l'honneur que je te fais ?

-Non !

-Non ? Je suis ton Dieu, tu me dois obéissance. Tu seras à moi.

-Non, jamais !

-Alors tu mourras dans les pires tourments. Demain au stade, tu seras crucifiée.

Elle frémit. Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

-Gardes ! Emmenez la prisonnière. Qu'elle soit au secret ! Et qu'elle médite sur le sort qui l'attend.

Sans un bruit deux gardes la prirent par le bras et la poussèrent sans ménagement hors de la pièce. Les yeux de Pluton lançaient des éclairs. Aussitôt les femmes se prosternèrent le nez dans la poussière.

Dans son cachot silencieux Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, crucifiée ! _Mon Dieu ! Mon colonel où êtes-vous ? Aidez-moi ! _ Elle pleura sur elle-même dans un moment de découragement.

Puis elle se reprit :

_-C'est peut-être le moment de chercher à m'échapper pensa t-elle. Mais que deviennent Jack, Jonas et Teal'c._ Elle ignorait ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Chapitre 2

Thor se tenait assis devant le général Hammond. Il écoutait la tête penchée le récit que lui fit celui-ci.

-Nous pensons d'après les écrits que lisait Jonas qu'ils sont sur planète d'une niveau de civilisation de la Rome antique sur terre.

Thor cligna des yeux.

-Ainsi O'Neill et son équipe ont des difficultés.

-Savez-vous s'il y a des goa'ulds sur cette planète ? Demanda le général.

-Oui il y a Pluton le dieu des enfers de l'empire romain. C'est un dieu très cruel qui attire à lui les âmes des morts. Il n'a de cesse de tuer tous ses ennemis et de les envoyer brûler en enfer ou Cerbère empêche les âmes de s'échapper.

Hammond frissonna.

-Ils sont sûrement retenus prisonniers, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour eux ?

-Hélas la planète P8N129 nous est interdite.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que nous avons un traité avec Pluton.

-Quel genre de traité ?

-Oh vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus

-Il me semble que vous avez une dette envers nous ? Répondit Hammond vexé de la désinvolture de Thor.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Et il disparut dans un éclair blanc.

-C'est incroyable général Hammond dit le major Davis, j'ai bien compris, il refuse de nous aider ?

-C'est tout à fait ça, il refuse.

-Que pouvons-nous faire général ?

-Hélas plus grand chose, nous avons tout essayé, La Tok'ra est injoignable, les Asgards refusent de nous aider. Les Tollans n'existent plus.

-Et les Nox mon général ? Avons-nous un moyen de les contacter.

-Je n'y crois pas trop major, les Nox sont pacifiques je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire contre une nation guerrière comme celle de ce peuple. Hélas il nous faut agir par nos propres moyens.

Chapitre 3

Pluton se préparait à la fête du lendemain. Un beau combat de gladiateurs, les meilleurs parmi ses hommes et puis ce nouveau venu Teal'c. Il l'avait vu au combat, c'était un homme très fort, redoutable même, il avait battu plusieurs de ses combattants. Pluton en était presque impressionné.

Après le combat un mets royal, la crucifixion de quelques esclaves dont la femme si belle qui lui avait tenu tête. Il était curieux de voir si elle ferait autant la fière sur le bois de la croix. Il fit venir deux ou trois esclaves pour la soirée mais les renvoya, mécontent. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'esclave blonde. Il se munit d'un flambeau et descendit dans les profondeurs de son palais jusqu'aux geôles où l'on retenait les prisonniers les plus dangereux.

Sam était allongée sur la paille, elle ne dormait pas, elle avait les yeux ouverts. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et quelle reconnut Pluton. Il accrocha le flambeau au mur et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle recula jusqu'à la muraille.

-N'aie pas peur, je veux juste t'aimer.

-Aimer ! Elle cracha le mot. Il s'enflamma, j'espère que dans l'amour tu es aussi sauvage qu'une tigresse. Nous allons bien nous amuser tous les deux. Alors commença un jeu cruel que Sam ne gagna pas. l'homme était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

Longtemps après dans le silence de sa cellule, elle pleura des larmes amères.

Pluton alla voir ses gladiateurs. Ils se reposaient prêts au combat. A son entrée ils se levèrent et saluèrent en levant le bras.

-J'espère que tu vas m'offrir un beau combat Teal'c. Tu es fort plus fort que ton amie Sam, qui a perdu tout à l'heure son combat. Demain elle mourra crucifiée, Et si tu es vainqueur tu assisteras à sa mort.

Il fallut toute la force mentale de Teal'c pour se contrôler. Il eut juste la force de s'incliner sans dire un seul mot.

Tous les habitants de la ville se retrouvèrent au stade. Sélénia y allait régulièrement, elle n'aimait pas trop ces spectacles violents, souvent elle fermait les yeux devant les mises à mort ou les supplices. Mais jamais il ne lui serait venu l'idée de ne pas s'y rendre. Pluton exigeait que tout son peuple assiste à ses spectacles sanglants. Un refus pouvait être payé de mort.

Les arènes n'étaient pas très grandes. De chaque place on voyait parfaitement tout ce qui se déroulait au centre. Chaque spectateur pouvait se délecter de la souffrance des condamnés.

La population de Bayus était conditionnée depuis longtemps par Pluton. Tous les habitants étaient nés sous son joug, et tout ce qui se passait était normal pour eux. Ils n'étaient jamais sortis de leur ville, ou simplement dans la campagne environnante, et Pluton les gardait dans une ignorance telle, qu'ils pensaient être les seuls êtres au monde. Ils croyaient que les nouveaux esclaves venaient simplement du village voisin. Certains habitants au péril de leur vie avaient osé s'aventurer dans les environs, et quelques-uns uns avaient vu au détour d'un chemin, un autre village. Les plus audacieux disaient même qu'il y en avait encore d'autres plus loin. Mais ça, personne ne le croyait.

Tout tournait autour du Dieu. Ils devaient l'adorer, le servir, cultiver la terre pour lui, creuser dans de sombres trous un minerai qui leur arrachait les mains. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ne se posaient même pas la question. Pluton demandait, ils venaient.

La foule commençait à s'installer sur les gradins. Jonas était assis au premier rang, avec les autres esclaves. Ses maîtres étaient placés juste derrière lui. Même les enfants étaient là. Il en fut horrifié il se tourna vers sa patronne et lui dit :

-Pourquoi les enfants viennent-ils ? Ce n 'est pas un spectacle pour eux !

Elle le regarda surprise :

-C'est normal, quand j'étais petite j'assistais toujours au combat de gladiateurs, et puis tu verras, il y a des choses aussi très amusantes pour les enfants. Il frémit, se demandant ce que pouvaient être ces choses amusantes.

Des jeunes filles étaient assises sur des coussins autour du trône. Pluton était là tout de noir vêtu, et deux femmes agenouillées balançaient doucement devant son visage des grandes feuilles de palmiers en guise d'éventail.

Jonas s'inquiéta, il regardait tout le temps dans la direction de la grande loge pour voir si Sam n'arrivait pas. Il ne voyait pas Jack non plus.

Le spectacle commençait. Jonas respira un peu, c'était vraiment pour les enfants. Des clowns, des animaux, des acrobaties, et le rire des petits s'élevait dans la touffeur de ce jour ensoleillée.

C'était la pause, un brin de fraîcheur. Chacun reprenait son souffle avant le réel spectacle qui commencerait bientôt.

La foule se tut sur un geste du Dieu. Il se leva puissant et majestueux, sa voix rauque dominant la foule. Quand ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs tout le monde se prosterna.

-Des étrangers sont venus, ce sont des ennemis de notre peuple. Ils sont venus avec des armes et des intentions mauvaises.

La foule se mit à gronder.

Un geste du bras rétablit le silence.

-Ils seront punis. Deux ont été achetés. Voici le troisième !

Teal'c s'avança fièrement au milieu de l'arène. Il était à demi nu, sa peau enduite d'huile luisait, on voyait les muscles puissants de son torse, jouer sous sa peau. La foule poussa un cri.

-Voici ce que je vous offre, aujourd'hui, cet homme va combattre mes plus forts gladiateurs. Jusqu'à la mort !

La foule gronda.

Jonas horrifié, s'apprêtait à commettre une folie, quand un bras puissant le stoppa dans son élan. Jack avait réussi à venir se mettre juste à côté de lui. Sur un signe de Sélénia un soldat vint attacher son pied à un anneau scellé dans le banc de pierre. Beaucoup d'esclaves étaient ainsi attachés, leurs maîtres pouvaient pleinement profiter du spectacle sans avoir à les surveiller

-Vous êtes fou, Jonas, ne bougez surtout pas, vous voulez mourir peut être ?

-Mais colonel, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

-Et que voulez-vous faire ricana O'Neill, le protéger de vos petits bras ? Regardez, il a déjà vaincu deux soldats.

-Vous avez pu échapper à votre maître, colonel ?

-Echapper ? pas vraiment ? Du doigt il montra l'anneau, et ce n'est pas un maître, mais une maîtresse

-Oh je vois !

-Vous ne voyez rien du tout, Jonas !

-Vous allez bien colonel ?

-Oui,

-Pourtant vous portez une marque là, et il montra du doigt une marque rouge sur le cou du colonel.

-Oh ça c'est rien, c'est juste pour que je ne m'évade pas la nuit. Et vous Jonas vous avez l'air en bonne forme ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Jonas sourit, satisfait, le colonel avait l'air de lui faire confiance.

-Moi, je suis très bien tombé, dans une gentille famille. Mais je ne vois pas le major ?

-Moi, non plus dit O'Neill d'une voix sourde.

-Qu'allons-nous faire dit Jonas ?

-Rien du tout pour le moment. Vous savez Jonas, il faut savoir ne rien faire quand est un bon soldat. La patience est importante.

-J'ai du mal à rester sans rien faire.

-Et bien il vous faudra apprendre dit O'Neill d'un ton sec. Sinon, vous ne resterez pas dans SG1.

-Parce que vous comptez qu'on va s'en tirer ?

-L'espoir aussi est important Jonas, vous l'apprendrez vite.

Le combat continuait, dans l'arène Teal'c tombait sous les coups. Son corps saignait de mille blessures. Il s'allongea sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

La foule hurla quand on vint planter quatre croix de bois dans le centre du stade. Jonas ne voulait pas voir. Il bégayait :

-Vous avez vu, colonel, ils vont crucifier des malheureux de cette manière, c'est horrible !

Les condamnés avançaient poussés par les soldats. Au milieu d'eux une femme très belle, grande, blonde au regard tragique. Elle avait la tête baissée de la résignation.

Quand le soldat planta les clous dans ses mains et ses pieds, la foule ne se contint plus de joie, tous hurlaient.

Elle entendait les vociférations, elle criait de douleur, et de désespoir.

La foule fit silence sur un signe du Dieu et on l'entendit nettement appeler :

-Mon colonel ! Jack ! Au secours ! Ne m'abandonnez pas… !

Ses cris déchirants emplissaient les oreilles du colonel qui tenait toujours fermement Jonas. Celui-ci cachait sa tête contre la poitrine de Jack, il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Jack attaché au banc ne pouvait bouger, il se serait arraché le pied s'il avait pu pour la secourir. Malgré lui il se projeta en avant, mais fut arrêté par la chaîne.

Il se contenta de hurler : Saaaaaaaaaaaaam ….. Son cri se perdit dans les hurlements de la foule en délire.

Sam n'avait plus de force. Elle luttait, sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Elle gémissait doucement, puis son corps s'affaissa. Elle mourut.

Chapitre 4

Quelques instants plus tard un rayon asguard renvoya Jonas, Teal'c et Jack directement dans la base.

Jack et Jonas soutenaient Teal'c qui avait pu être sauvé in extremis de la mort. Son sang coulait en abondance et il avait du mal à se tenir debout.

-Où est le major colonel ? Dit Hammond inquiet.

Jack ne répondit pas. Devant le regard de son subordonné le général Hammond comprit que quelque chose de dramatique venait de se passer.

-A l'infirmerie tout de suite. Je vous y rejoins. Dit-il.

Teal'c fut tout de suite pris en charge par Janet. Jonas et Jack restaient plantés au milieu de la pièce en état de choc. Jonas eut un malaise et s'évanouit.

-Venez, Colonel, étendez-vous

Janet le prit doucement par le bras. Il se laissait faire. Un silence de plomb régnait dans l'infirmerie uniquement coupé par les bips des moniteurs. Tout le personnel était là, la porte étant restée ouverte, les officiers se glissaient sans bruit à l'intérieur.

Janet fit allonger O'Neill, le général s'approcha :

-Colonel, il faut nous dire où est le major Carter. Jack, il est arrivé un malheur, n'est ce pas ?

O'Neill hocha la tête, et se souleva sur un coude tandis que Janet commençait à dénuder sa cheville, où apparut une profonde blessure.

-Elle est morte mon général, dit-il d'une voix sourde, elle est morte et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai vu mourir, ils l'ont crucifiée.

-Quoi ! Dit le général, crucifiée !

O'Neill s'allongea et s'enferma dans un profond mutisme.

Le général insista :

-Colonel il faut tout me dire. Mais qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Jacob ? Dit-il d'un air accablé.

C'est dans l'infirmerie qu'eut lieu le briefing en présence de toute la base. Le général avait bien essayé de faire sortir le personnel non indispensable mais le major Siller avait simplement dit

-Nous aussi, nous apprécions beaucoup le major Carter

Jonas était revenu à lui et comme O'Neill ne pouvait pas parler c'est lui qui raconta tous les évènements. Ils avaient perdu Sam de vue depuis le début de la mission. Teal'c était devenu gladiateur, et lui et le colonel avaient été achetés pour devenir esclaves. Il raconta la scène terrifiante des arènes. Il avait du mal et son récit était ponctué de sanglots.

Le colonel faisait peine à voir, et sans faire aucun effort pour les dissimuler il laissait des larmes couler sur son visage. Tout le monde en était atterré, lui qui ne manifestait jamais ses émotions, ou les masquait sous une ironie mordante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il entendait à peine, et tournait en boucle dans sa tête cette heure où il avait vu Sam agoniser, où il l'avait entendue l'appeler à son secours. Où il l'avait laissée mourir. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur.

De retour dans son bureau Hammond ferma sa porte à clé.

Et bien on y était. A force d'accumuler des missions aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres, il fallait que tôt ou tard il y en ait un qui y laisse la vie. Après le docteur Jackson, c'était elle, Samantha Carter. De la brillante équipe de la première heure ils n'étaient plus que deux, et en danger, Teal'c blessé, et le colonel dans un piteux état moral.

-Mon Dieu, pensa Hammond, comment vais-je annoncer ça à Jacob ?

Il nous faut contacter les Asguards au plus vite.

Thor débarqua au milieu de l'infirmerie.

Aussitôt Jonas attaqua bille en tête

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas ramené le major Carter ?

-Je suis désolé dit Thor de sa voix douce, je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Elle avait disparu.

-Son corps avait disparu vous voulez dire ? Mais il ne s'est pas écoulé un quart d'heure entre la mort du major et notre retour. Jonas ne comprenait pas.

-Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas trouvée car elle était morte. Je cherchais des formes de vie.

-Et vous ne l'avez pas cherché depuis ? C'est incroyable ça ! Le colonel venait de sortir de sa torpeur et arriva en boitillant jusqu'à Thor. On aurait peut-être pu la sauver si vous étiez venu la chercher à temps ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous !

-Jack, reprenez-vous, la douleur vous égare. Dit Hammond d'un ton conciliant.

-Colonel O'neill, mon vaisseau a effectué plusieurs passage au-dessus de la planète. Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée. Nous avons du être très discret pour ne pas violer le traité que nous avions conclu avec Pluton.

-Parce qu'en plus vous passez des traités avec ce monstre !

-Oui Colonel. C'est un traité important.

-Bien sûr que c'est un traité important, vous ne faites que des choses importantes vous les Asguards !

Thor le regardait n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça.

-Colonel O'Neill je dois rentrer maintenant, mais je continue de la chercher.

Et avant qu'O'Neill puisse répondre, il disparut dans une grande lumière blanche.

-Mon général, il faut retourner la chercher maintenant.

-Colonel , pour que vous vous fassiez reprendre ? Il n'en est pas question. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas en état. Malheureusement je crois qu'il est trop tard pour le major. Il faut vous reposer maintenant.

-Je voudrais vous parler ajouta t-il.

Tout le monde sortit.

-Vous pouvez rester Jonas, dit Hammond en le retenant par le bras.

-Recouchez-vous colonel, votre blessure à la cheville est très vilaine. Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

-C'est rien grogna O'Neill, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Y a t-il autre chose que je doive savoir Jack ? Demanda doucement Hammond.

Jonas regardait O'Neill avec des yeux suppliants :

-Colonel !

-Jonas l La ferme !

Et il ajouta plus calmement pour le général :

-Rien qui pourra gêner l'enquête ou empêcher de retrouver le corps du major. Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots et il se renferma dans son mutisme.

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Jacob arriva.

Il pleura.

Le général Hammond fit un hommage funèbre à Sam, et la décora d'une médaille posthume pour services rendus à la nation.

Le colonel était figé dans son uniforme. A ses côtés, Jonas pleurait sans retenue. Teal'c avait l'œil humide. Il se tenait debout malgré ses nombreuses blessures. Il avait voulu rendre un dernier hommage au major Carter.

Janet était effondrée, c'était sa meilleure amie.

Jacob partit presque aussitôt chez son fils. Les obsèques officielles de Sam auraient lieu le lendemain. Son corps n'ayant pas été retrouvé, pour tous elle serait morte en mer.

Jacob partit à la fin de la semaine. Il était resté avec ses amis pour parler de Sam. On avait beaucoup bu, beaucoup pleuré aussi. Chacun se sépara le cœur en berne, et des larmes pleins les yeux.

Hammond parlait de prendre sa retraite. Le programme durait depuis six ans déjà et c'était trop dur. Beaucoup trop dur.

Le général était dans son bureau après l'hommage rendu à sam quand Jack frappa à sa porte. Il marchait avec des cannes, car sa blessure était grave. L'anneau avait entamé profondément les chairs, et écrasé une partie de l'os. Janet avait du l'opérer, il s'était relevé tout de suite malgré les ordres. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

-Mon général, je voudrais passer un peu de temps seul, dans mon chalet. D'ailleurs je voulais vous donner ma démission, mais vous connaissant mon général je sais que vous allez me la refuser.

-Vous avez raison Jack, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des décisions définitives. D'ailleurs le docteur Frazier ne vous a pas déclaré apte au travail n'est ce pas ? Vous en avez pour combien de temps ?

-Un mois, mon général.

-Profitez-en pour vous reposer, et faire le point Jack. A propos cette cheville ? Vous ne m'avez pas expliqué comment vous aviez eu cette blessure ? Et votre rapport, je l'attends toujours ?

-Pour ma cheville, allez voir notre bon docteur. Mon rapport, il attendra mon retour.

Hammond sourit :

-Car vous reviendrez, colonel ?

-Je vais y réfléchir mon général.

Chapitre 6

Zelda avait toujours été différente. Son hôte précédent venait de mourir et elle en avait éprouvé du chagrin. Toujours elle s'attachait à ses hôtes, elle prenait le temps de les connaître, et aimait se laisser envahir par leur personnalité, leurs sentiments. Elle aimait bien entendre parler l'hôte, se laissait bercer par le son de sa voix. Elle leur donnait beaucoup de liberté. En somme elle ressemblait à une Tokra, mais ce n'en était pas une. Elle était goa'uld.

Elle cachait sa vraie nature, car elle sentait et savait que son comportement ne serait pas admis dans le monde impitoyable dans lequel elle vivait. Elle savait aussi s'imposer à son hôte quand il le fallait, elle le muselait, et personne ne s'était jamais aperçue de la complexité de son personnage.

Elle était l'épouse adorée de Pluton et elle le détestait.

Elle le détestait pour beaucoup de raisons, c'était un pur goa'uld ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle n'aimait pas sa cruauté terrifiante et elle n'aimait surtout pas qu'il la croit comme lui. Mais ça elle le gardait pour elle.

L'hôte de Zelda venait de mourir. Elle avait été blessée, dans un stupide accident, une malencontreuse chute. Comme elle était loin du palais, on ne l'avait pas vue tout de suite. Après c'était trop tard, elle était morte. Pluton avait récupéré précautionneusement Zelda et lui avait aussitôt cherché un nouvel hôte. La jeune femme qui venait d'être tuée dans l'arène sortait du sarcophage et elle fut aussitôt unie à Zelda.

Ce fut un choc de part et d'autre, deux fortes personnalités qui se heurtaient, qui se mêlaient, tout en gardant chacune leur autonomie. Sam crut qu'elle avait un symbiote Tokra. Zelda ne la détrompa pas mais lui fit comprendre que pour elle une nouvelle vie commençait et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en inquiéter.

Elle sentit aussi la souffrance de la jeune femme. Elle revit en un éclair toute sa vie. La base, les missions, SG1. Sa douleur d'avoir été trahie par ceux qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle sentait la colère qui enflait en la jeune femme et pleura avec elle. Sa force d'empathie était telle qu'elle pouvait influencer son hôte sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Elle alimentait la colère de Sam par une vision du colonel la regardant mourir sans faire un mouvement. Elle la poussa à la vengeance, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne retrouverait la paix qu'après. Elle était prête à l'aider, à lui donner toute sa force sauvage de goa'uld. Sam ne demandait que ça, elle était si en colère, elle était si mal.

Zelda commença à prendre le contrôle. Sam devait rester pour le moment près de Pluton, pour pouvoir le tuer. Zelda n'avait qu'une envie, le voir mort, et espérait que la vengeance de Sam commencerait par lui.

Sam essayait de lutter contre la force de Zelda, mais elle n'y arrivait pas , elle voulait rentrer.

C'est alors que Zelda lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus de chez elle. A la base elle serait proscrite, puisqu'elle portait un goa'uld. Elle serait accusée de trahison, d'avoir livré des secrets à son symbiote, ce qui ne serait pas faux, puisque Zelda maintenant savait tout d'elle. Ça elle le cacha à Sam. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, et Sam se laissa faire, sans même penser qu'elle était sous contrôle. Elle croyait que ses pensées venaient d'elle.

Quand Zelda fut sûre de son hôte, elle lui laissa le champ libre. Ce ne serait pas Zelda qui agirait mais Samantha Carter.

La nuit tombée, Sam détruisit le sarcophage, et mit du poison dans le verre de Pluton, puis discrètement après avoir semé la mort elle sortit.

On la laissa faire car tous la croyaient reine.

Elle profita de la nuit pour quitter la planète. Elle activa la porte et se rapprocha de la terre.

Elle ne pouvait pas passer par la porte de la Tauri, celle-ci était trop bien gardée, et elle n'avait pas le bon code. Il lui était impossible de demander de l'aide, Janet s'apercevrait tout de suite de ce qu'elle était devenue. Zelda dut se cacher, car elle n'était la bienvenue nulle part et pour ce qu'elle avait à faire elle préférait qu'on ne la remarque pas.

Quelques jours après son départ de la planète, elle débarqua de nuit sur terre dans un tout petit vaisseau. Elle avait choisi un endroit désert, très loin de tout. Mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle savait où le trouver.

Elle s'approcha du chalet, il faisait nuit. Un taxi l'avait déposée au bout du sentier, et il ne lui restait plus quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir. Elle se sentait forte. Zelda lui faisait du bien. Elle lui avait donné le courage qui lui aurait peut-être manqué.

Une lumière brillait à la fenêtre, elle le vit. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, et il ne bougeait pas. Peut-être dormait-il ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre… Jack…

La voyant faiblir, Zelda lui insuffla la haine qui lui manquait. Zelda était de bonne foi, elle croyait réellement que son hôte avait besoin de se venger. Elle lui remémora cette image qu'elle avait du colonel immobile sur le banc, la regardant mourir. Elle lui fit revivre la douleur du supplice.

Sam sans bruit pénétra dans la pièce. Il dormait. Elle s'approcha et lui toucha le bras. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il bondit en grimaçant de douleur

-Major, c'est vous ?

-Oui, mon colonel c'est bien moi !

-Mais co…

-Le sarcophage mon colonel,

-Ah oui,

Il était hébété et ne réalisait pas que c'était elle.

-Vous avez pu vous enfuir ? Major ? Il vous a laissé partir ?

-je l'ai tué mon colonel.

-Oh !

Le feu dans la cheminée jetait ses dernières flammes et la pièce était dans l'ombre. Un instant O'Neill crut voir briller les yeux de Sam.

Elle reprit d'un ton triste :

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé mourir, mon colonel ?

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de la regarder.

-Vous avez eu peur mon colonel ?

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin Carter, vous êtes là, c'est bien vous ? Je ne vous reconnais pas !

Carter se contenta de sourire sans répondre. C'est à ce moment que Zelda se manifesta.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez mourir.

La voix rauque de Sam ne surprit pas le colonel.

Alors avec une force incroyable elle le souleva de terre et le projeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il tomba, se releva et resta debout devant elle.

-Nous pouvons commencer dit Sam, défendez-vous colonel !

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit poignard.

Elle lui fit une profonde entaille au bras, il ne bougea pas.

De colère elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, lui enfonçant le poignard dans sa cuisse. Il tomba. Elle continua de le frapper, dans les bras et les jambes, le ventre, ivre de fureur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Mon colonel, dites quelque chose !

Il ne pouvait rien dire, tant il pensait qu'elle avait raison. Il l'avait abandonnée à un sort terrible, il n'avait rien fait. Tout son corps s'était porté en avant, lui blessant profondément la cheville, mais il avait toujours pensé que s'il avait forcé un peu plus, il aurait pu desceller l'anneau.

-Tuez-moi, Sam, ça m'évitera de le faire moi-même, eut-il encore la force de murmurer.

Il faiblissait, Sam le regardait, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Zelda voyant qu'elle fléchissait reprit encore le contrôle.

_Il faut aller jusqu'au bout de ta vengeance, lui dit-elle, sans ça tu ne pourras plus vivre. Tu ne retrouveras plus jamais la paix. Allez tue-le _

Sam lutta contre Zelda, puis elle comprit d'un seul coup,

-Mais c'est une goa'uld ! Pensa t-elle

Sam gagna son combat intérieur, elle jeta l'arme, et s'enfuit.

Zelda savait que les blessures du colonel étaient trop graves, et qu'il allait mourir.

_Inutile que Sam y pense maintenant_.

Elle lui fit voir une planète où elle allait pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Ce que fit Sam, et reprenant son vaisseau, elle s'éloigna de la terre.

Chapitre 7

-Mon général, je suis inquiet dit Jonas, ça fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles du colonel O'Neill.

-Etes-vous allé le voir, Jonas ? Dit Hammond.

-Oh non général. Le colonel ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-Allez-y et emmenez Teal'c avec vous. Le docteur Frazier dit qu'il va beaucoup mieux. Je crois que sa présence réconfortera Jack.

-C'est normal, que le colonel n'ait pas appelé ? Dit Jonas un moment plus tard dans la voiture qui les conduisait au chalet.

-Tout à fait normal Jonas Quinn, il n'a pas le téléphone.

-Pourtant, il doit penser qu'on s'inquiète pour lui ?

Le voyage se poursuivit en silence et les trois heures que durait la route depuis la base, parut longues à Jonas. Il s'efforçait de faire la conversation mais Teal'c était peu loquace. Il souffrait beaucoup de la mort du major. Ils travaillaient si étroitement ensemble qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Mais déjà depuis la mort de Daniel, ce n'était plus la même chose. Jonas était un peu gêné, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et revoir le colonel l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il avait vu avec lui des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Ils prirent le petit chemin et laissèrent la voiture devant la maison. Le silence régnait dans cette partie de la montagne. Le lac brillait doucement au soleil en cette fin d'après-midi. Il y avait encore un peu de neige sur les sommets, c'était vraiment une belle journée.

Jonas frappa à la porte et se tournant vers Teal'c :

-Il n'y a personne, c'est bizarre.

Teal'c appela et personne ne répondit.

Comme il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, Jonas revint sur ses pas.

-Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, regardez la fenêtre n'est pas fermée !

La porte non plus.

Jonas poussa le battant et pénétrant dans la pièce poussa un hurlement :

-Venez vite Teal'c !

Le colonel O'Neill était inanimé, et baignait dans son sang.

A l'infirmerie, Janet luttait pour sauver Jack de la mort. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, et avait perdu énormément de sang.

-Sans vous Jonas, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Merci dit Jonas en rougissant.

Le général Hammond était désespéré. Il délaissait son travail et sans arrêt demandait des nouvelles de Jack.

Janet le mit à la porte de l'infirmerie :

-Général, s'il y a le moindre changement, je vous avertirai, c'est promis.

Le général poussa un soupir et sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas lourd.

Une voix dans le haut-parleur :

-Le général Hammond est demandé de toute urgence à l'infirmerie.

Mon général, il vient de se réveiller :

Le général se pencha vers le colonel. Celui-ci essayait de parler, il bougeait les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son regard était suppliant. Il laissa sa tête rouler sur l'oreiller.

Un bip retentit :

-Il fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Le général fut gentiment poussé dehors, et c'est derrière la vitre qu'il assista à la réanimation du colonel.

Les minutes passaient sans aucun résultat. Finalement Janet se releva et désespérée secoua la tête. Jack venait d'expirer.

Zelda courait, ivre de liberté, le corps de son hôte était fort, et souple. Elle s'arrêta un moment et regarda autour d'elle.

La planète était déserte, et elle se demandait pourquoi Sam l'emmenait si loin de toute vie. Un doute affreux la saisit. Il lui parut que son hôte résistait à sa force. En un éclair elle avait compris. Elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

Sam s'arrêta devant un magnifique coucher de soleil sur les dunes. Elle s'allongea. Il s'en suivit un étrange dialogue intérieur.

Sam voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait tué le colonel, son colonel. Quand elle avait quitté la terre, il était mourant. Mais aucune force n'aurait pu la faire rester une minute de plus dans ce chalet. C'est dans cet endroit qui représentait tout pour Jack qu'elle avait commis son forfait. Dans ce lieu si paisible, où il était venu se ressourcer après la mort de son fils, où il venait se reposer à chaque vacances, après des missions, toutes plus épuisantes les unes que les autres. C'est là qu'elle avait donné la mort. Que Zelda lui avait donné la mort. Alors il s'engagea un étrange dialogue silencieux entre ses deux personnalités d'une même dualité.

-Car c'est toi qui m'a poussée, sans toi je ne l'aurai pas tuée.

_-Sans moi, tu ne te serais même pas enfuie du palais de Pluton. Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il aurait fait de toi ? Après le sarcophage il t'aurait asservie, il aurait fait de toi sa chose. Il t'aurait rongée jusqu'à l'âme. Et après il t'aurait jetée aux chiens. Je l'ai vu faire._

-C'est faux, les Asgards m'auraient retrouvée. Tu m'as obligée à une vengeance que je ne voulais pas.

_-En es-tu si sûre que tu ne voulais te venger ? Il n'a pas bougé de son banc ton colonel ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas la moindre petite idée ?_

-Non.

_-Il a peut-être eu peur. _

-C'est impossible, puisque tu as accès à ma mémoire, tu sais que c'est faux. Combien de fois m'a t-il sauvée au péril de sa vie ? Et puis pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que tu étais une Tok'ra ?

_-je ne te l'ai pas fait croire, tu l'as cru toute seule. Mais c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas détrompée._

-Tu es très différente des goa'ulds que je connais.

_-Pourquoi les goa'ulds devraient-ils être forcément mauvais ? Mais il est temps que je t'ouvre mon esprit et que tu puisses comprendre ce qu' a été ma vie._

Sam émue se plongea dans le passé de Zelda, elle avait une force de caractère peu commune. Mais c'était une jeune goa'uld qui n'avait pas encore souffert des ravages du sarcophage. Sa personnalité était intacte, et Sam se surprit à l'apprécier malgré tout.

Sam était son quatrième hôte, elle était la reine de Pluton depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Elle avait tout vu, les atrocités, les cruautés, elle avait assisté au supplice de Sam et c'est elle qui l'avait sauvée. Toute sa vie elle s'était efforcée d'adoucir le sort des prisonniers. Combien de victimes avait-elle mis dans le sarcophage, elle ne le savait plus. Après elle les faisait sortir du palais à la faveur de la nuit tombée. Ils disparaissaient dans un autre village très loin. Elle avait mis Sam dans le sarcophage puis s'était éloignée du palais. C'est là qu'elle avait eu ce malencontreux accident.

Sam comprit quel grand cœur elle avait, et lui pardonna de l'avoir contrôlée. Trop tôt après la fusion elles avaient été obligées d'agir. Le temps leur avait manqué, elles n'avaient pas pu s'habituer l'une à l'autre.

Sam se remit en marche dans le désert, elle avait eu l'intention d'obliger Zelda à la quitter. Mais elle n'avait pas pu.

-Je t'aurais tuée, et je n'en avais pas le droit. Mais maintenant il faut que tu m'aides. Je dois retourner chez moi.

_-Ton chez toi, il est sur une planète, n'importe laquelle, mais pas la Tauri. Et moi je n'y aurais pas ma place._

-Alors il faudra qu'on se sépare. Je demanderai qu'on te donne un nouvel hôte, et tu pourras rejoindre la Tok'ra. Tu as le cœur d'une Tok'ra. Mais moi, je dois rentrer, ma famille est là-bas, mon cœur aussi. Je dois aller sur la tombe de Jack. Il le faut, tu peux comprendre ça ?

_-Je le comprends, et je t'aiderai. Je connais tout sur les goa'ulds. Mais si tu veux continuer ta lutte, je devrais rester avec toi._

-Non, je veux m'arrêter. Tout est fini maintenant. Daniel est mort, Teal'c est mort dans l'arène, j'ai tué Jack. Pour moi le SGC c'est fini.

Zelda sentit en Sam une grande lassitude. Elle s'en inquiéta, et elle essaya de lui insuffler son courage et sa force.

Sam marcha vers son vaisseau.

Elle se rendit sur Terre et par des chemins détournés elle commença son pèlerinage.

Elle dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la porte du chalet de Jack. Tout était figé, la vie avait déserté ces lieux définitivement. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour y trouver un peu de vie. C'est la première fois qu'elle y pénétrait. Le lit était fait avec une rigueur toute militaire.

Peu d'objets personnels dans cette pièce. Sur la table de nuit une photo de Charly. Elle hésita un moment puis ouvrit les tiroirs. Quelques papiers, rien de vraiment intime comme si le colonel n'avait été là que de passage. Elle trouva tout de même une photo, de leur groupe, dans la base. A table au mess, ils étaient très gais. Le colonel avait du sortir une vanne, une de plus, et tout le monde riait aux éclats, sauf lui. Il avait l'air étonné de celui qui a dit quelque chose de drôle sans s'en apercevoir.

Sam prit la photo, l'embrassa et éclata en sanglots.

Elle revint dans la grande pièce, et c'est là qu'elle vit le sang sur le sol. Elle fut prise de nausées. Elle hurla à la mort son chagrin.

Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert moralement. Et elle était cause de tout cela. Par moment elle haïssait Zelda. Celle-ci le sentant se faisait toute petite dans sa tête.

Elle fut surprise de ne trouver aucune lettre personnelle. Elle se souvint que le colonel n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps. Sa seule famille était le SGC et elle avait aussi détruit cela. Elle resta longtemps dans la pièce ne pouvant se résoudre à partir. A la nuit tombée elle prit sa décision, elle rentrerai au SGC. Et puis elle passerait en cours martiale, pour la mort du colonel. Et ce serait très bien ainsi. Probablement finirait-elle ses jours en prison. Zelda hurla dans sa tête :

- _Tu ne peux pas faire cela._

-Si je le ferais, mais avant je te rendrais ta liberté.

Sa décision prise, elle se sentit mieux et elle loua une voiture et se dirigea à grande vitesse vers Colorado Springs.

Chapitre 8

Jonas hurla :

-Il faut avertir tout de suite les Tok'ra, ils pourront sauver le colonel. Le mettre dans un sarcophage peut-être ?

Le général secoua tristement la tête

-Vous savez bien, Jonas que la Tok'ra n'utilise pas de sarcophage.

-Mais vous avez des appareils de guérison goa'ulds dans la base. ? Dit Jonas plein d'espoir.

-Il faut avoir du naquada dans le sang pour pouvoir s'en servir.

-Et vous n'en avez pas ?

Janet le regarda d'un air inquiet :

-Vous parlez de quoi Jonas ?

-Mais du naquada ! Je sais que vous en avez, je veux bien être volontaire.

-Mais volontaire pour quoi ? Le général ne voyait pas du tout de quoi Jonas voulait bien parler.

-Mais c'est simple docteur Frazier, vous m'injectez du naquada et je guéris le colonel.

Le jeune homme les regardait plein d'espoir.

-C'est très généreux à vous Jonas, mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça pourrait vous tuer ! Tout simplement.

-J'en prends le risque général.

-Il n'en est pas question répond celui-ci. Il y a déjà assez de morts.

-Je vous en prie, général, il faut que je le fasse. Je dois sauver le colonel, c'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie maintenant.

-J'ai peut-être une idée dit Janet, en diluant correctement…et puis le sang de Jonas est un peu différent du nôtre. Mais mon général il faut faire vite.

-Je prends le pari docteur Frazier, vous avez mon feu vert, décida le général.

Jonas et Janet coururent jusqu'au labo. On fit apporter la pierre de guérison et Janet fit une dilution de naquada à un dosage très faible et l'injecta à Jonas. Elle lui avait fait une perfusion pour faire pénétrer les produits plus facilement.

Jonas eut un léger étourdissement.

Il y avait du monde autour du lit du colonel. Janet découvrit son visage.

Dans la mort il avait un air apaisé qu'on lui avait rarement connu. Le cœur de Janet se serra.

Jonas passa la pierre sur la poitrine de Jack, une légère lueur jaillit du centre de l'objet, il essaya de diriger sa pensée, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Janet lui injecta une solution plus forte. Jonas faillit tomber, un affreux vertige le saisit. Deux infirmiers le soutenaient dans son effort.

-Il faut vous concentrer Jonas dit Janet. Pensez à diriger le rayon sur son cœur, pensez au bien que vous voulez lui faire. Vous devez le voir guéri, le voir se lever, le voir nous parler. Visualisez ce que vous faites. Pensez-y de toutes vos forces.

La voix de Janet s'insinuait dans l'âme de Jonas, elle lui communiquait une force et il se découvrit des talents de guérisseurs.

Le colonel eut un spasme respiratoire violent. Il revint à lui d'un coup. Son cœur battait encore faiblement. Janet le remit immédiatement sous perfusion. Jonas l'avait ramené à la vie mais ne l'avait pas guéri. Mais en l'auscultant, Janet avait bon espoir.

Elle sourit :

-Je crois qu'il est sauvé.

Un hourra s'éleva et la nouvelle fit le tour de la base en un clin d'œil. La tension s'allégea un peu.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte que Jonas ivre de fatigue avait glissé sur le sol, évanoui.

Janet le coucha dans le lit voisin de celui de O'Neill. Le jeune homme revint rapidement à lui, et la première chose qu'il demanda :

-Et le colonel ?

-Tout va bien, regardez, et tirant le rideau séparant les deux lits Jonas put voir que le colonel dormait paisiblement.

-Je suis content, mais je ne l'ai pas guéri ? Dit-il déçu.

-Vous ne l'avez pas guéri, mais sans hésiter vous avez risqué votre vie pour le sauver, et vous avez réussi, lui répondit Janet avec un sourire. C'est ça le principal. Maintenant, revenons à vous. D'après les dernières analyses vous avez dans le sang une bonne dose de naquada, comme si vous aviez porté un symbiote goa'uld. Sachant cela vous pouvez désormais utiliser les appareils de guérison. Et apprendre à vous en servir. Mais pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord reprendre des forces.

-Je suis donc comme le major Carter, dit-il joyeusement. Il s'arrêta net se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et il retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux.

Deux jours plus tard, le colonel O'Neill avait repris connaissance. Le général Hammond vint le voir. Il s'assit auprès du lit et fit sortir tout le personnel de la pièce.

Et comme Janet insistait, il lui dit :

-Tout va bien docteur Frazier, il faut que l'on se parle tous les deux et je préférerais être seul avec le colonel.

-Entendu mon général, mais pas trop longtemps, c'est le médecin qui parle, lui dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

O'Neill avait fermé les yeux. Ce qu'il avait à dire était tellement terrible qu'il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Il revoyait Sam avec son poignard lui donnant la mort des larmes pleins les yeux, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait accepté la sentence comme une chose méritée. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, et elle m'a tué. C'est dans l'ordre des choses .

-Colonel ? Dit doucement Hammond, êtes vous en état de parler ?

-Oui mon général.

-Alors savez-vous qui vous a fait ça ?

-C'est le major Carter mon général.

Le général bondit :

-Elle est vivante ?

-J'en sais rien dit Jack. Elle est devenue un goa'uld. Quand je l'ai vue devant moi, j'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je la croyais morte. J'ai vu ses yeux qui brillaient. Elle m'a dit de me défendre, je n'ai même pas réagi, je me suis laissé transpercer, sans rien faire. Je l'ai entendu partir, elle pleurait. Mais je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Après je ne sais plus.

Le colonel parlait d'un ton uni, sans passion, comme s'il énonçait des faits ordinaires. Il parlait de sang et de mort comme on raconte une histoire.

Le général Hammond l'écoutait. Il respectait les longs silences de son subordonné. Les mots étaient longs à venir, il raconta tout, l'esclavage, la crucifixion. Comment il s'était à moitié arraché le pied. Comment et surtout pourquoi il ne l'avait pas sauvée.

Janet arriva dans la chambre :

-Mon général, il est épuisé, il faut qu'il se repose.

Le général Hammond prévint la Tok'ra.

Jacob vint lui-même.

Chapitre 9

Le général s'occupait à ranger quelques papiers quand le téléphone sonna.

Les missions avaient repris, mais sans SG1, le cœur n'y était plus. Teal'c était en convalescence. Le colonel, encore gravement blessé, avait perdu le feu sacré et parlait à nouveau de prendre sa retraite. Seul Jonas avait pu intégrer une autre équipe et venait juste de repartir en mission.

Jacob était venu dès son appel, et ils avaient entrepris des recherches pour retrouver Sam. Mais en vain. Thor aussi était revenu, il cherchait lui aussi.

Mais Zelda très maligne avait conduit Sam sur une planète qui lui était totalement inconnue, et où il n'y avait pas de porte des étoiles.

Hammond prit le combiné et faillit se trouver mal :

-Major c'est bien vous ?

-Oui mon général.

Le général lui trouvait une petite voix bien faible. Il s'inquiéta

-Vous allez bien major ?

-Non, mon général, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal.

-Où êtes-vous major ?

-Chez moi mon général,

-Ne bougez surtout pas major, j'envoie une voiture vous chercher.

Le général partit à l'infirmerie.

Le colonel était toujours en soins intensifs. Ces blessures se guérissaient très lentement. Trop lentement aux yeux de Janet.

-Colonel ?

-Oui mon général,

-J'ai une nouvelle à vous communiquer, il s'arrêta un instant devant le visage d'O'Neill. On a retrouvé le major !

-Quoi ? elle est où ?

-J'ai ai envoyé quelqu'un la chercher. Mais Jack vous êtes conscient n'est ce pas que le major va aller tout droit dans une cellule de force.

Le regard d'O'Neill jetait des éclairs.

-C'est vraiment indispensable ?

-Vous connaissez la procédure, elle vous a tué ! Jack.

-On ne va jamais sortir de ce cauchemar ! Vous pouvez pas lui ficher la paix. Qu'est ce qu'elle risque ? S'inquiéta t-il

-Vous le savez parfaitement. Elle risque une longue peine de prison et la dégradation.

Jack soupira :

-Et on ne peut pas lui éviter ça ? Finalement je ne suis pas mort. Et rien ne prouve que c'est elle. Elle était sous influence goa'uld après tout.

-Comme vous la défendez Jack ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Hammond en souriant.

O'Neill rougit mais ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Vous avez raison, dit Hammond, il me sera difficile de la faire passer en cour martiale sans expliquer ce qu'est un goa'uld. Nous allons traiter cette affaire en interne.

Sam arrivait dans les couloirs de la base. Tout le monde vint l'accueillir. Elle en fut émue et essuya une larme.

Hammond la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers son bureau avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de lui parler.

-Asseyez-vous major, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Sam tremblait, elle redoutait d'apprendre autre chose de terrible. Mais que pouvait-il lui arriver de plus dramatique que le fait d'avoir tué Jack ?

-Tout d'abord je voudrais que vous me parliez de vous. De ce qui vous est arrivé. Racontez tout depuis le début.

Ce qu'elle fit. Dans un long récit elle mit pêle-mêle tout les évènements, les souffrances. Hammond put constater que le récit de O'Neill et celui de Sam concordaient. Elle lui parla de Zelda qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Je voudrais parler à Zelda maintenant, je veux que ce soit elle qui me fasse le récit des évènements

Hammond sursauta quand Zelda entama son récit de sa voix rauque par ces mots :

-Général Hammond, je suis une goa'uld…

-Sam levez-vous, je vais vous emmener voir quelqu'un qui vous attend, Sam sentit ses jambes fléchir sous elle.

-C'est… elle n'arriva pas à dire son nom, tellement cela lui paraissait incroyable. Et si elle se trompait ?

Quand elle réalisa :

-Il est où ?

-A l'infirmerie.

Elle courut dans les couloirs, et s'arrêta net devant la porte.

Sam le voyait, il était étendu dans le lit, parmi les tubulures des perfusions. Elle approcha à tout petits pas.

-Mon colonel ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et lui dit durement :

-Vous venez achever votre sale boulot Carter ? Je peux vous aider si vous voulez ? Vous mettez un petit quelque chose la dedans, notre bon docteur a des poisons plein ses tiroirs, dit-il en montrant la perfusion, et oups ! Plus de colonel !

Sam pâlit affreusement, elle titubait de douleur, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'il était en droit de lui dire tout ça.

-C'est de ma faute colonel O'Neill dit la voix grave de Zelda.

-Un serpent ! Vous avez toujours un serpent dans la tête major ?

-Oui mon colonel, c'est comme une Tokra

-Ça veut dire quoi, comme une Tokra ? Ce n'en est pas une alors ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-C'est une goa'uld, une gentille goa'uld.

-Une gentille goa'uld ça n'existe pas ! Une gentille goa'uld qui a voulu me tuer ! Dit-il d'un ton mordant.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mort mon colonel dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Si Carter, je suis mort, sans Jonas, je ne serais pas là. Et puis sortez maintenant, je suis fatigué.

Sam marchait lentement dans la base. On était au cœur de la nuit et elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Elle arriva devant la porte de son labo. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était jamais partie. Sur sa table des papiers, des liasses informatiques, des disquettes. Plus loin, une expérience en cours, le tableau rempli de chiffres et de calculs. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle étudiait juste avant son départ, elle n'y arriva pas. C'était le bureau d'une autre personne dans une autre vie. Zelda la laissait faire, elle assistait impuissante à sa douleur.

_-Tu sais lui souffla-t-elle si tu me tues, je ne t'en voudrais pas._

-Mon père va venir, il cherche quelqu'un qui veut devenir hôte. Tu rejoindras le camp des Tok'ra. C'est ce que tu souhaites n'est-ce pas ?

Après la séparation, Sam reprit sa vie à la base. Le colonel put se lever. Teal'c avait repris du service depuis un moment déjà. Il était question de reformer SG1. Mais le général Hammond hésitait. L'ambiance n'était plus la même. le colonel et le major s'évitaient. Dès que l'un entrait dans une pièce, l'autre en sortait aussitôt. Ce n'était plus possible.

Un jour le général tapa du point sur la table. Il les fit venir ensemble dans son bureau.

-Colonel O'Neill, major Carter, cette situation est intenable. Vous comprenez bien que vous ne pouvez pas travailler ensemble sur une mission si vous continuez à vous regardez en chien de faïence ?

-Mon général… commença le colonel ,

Il ne put finir sa phrase :

-Je refuse votre démission, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler. Et vous c'est la même chose major dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Maintenant je vous donne un ordre, je vous fais mettre ensemble dans la même cellule le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vider votre sac. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Et c'est applicable immédiatement.

-Sergent, appela-t-il conduisez le major et le colonel en cellule.

Et sans attendre de réaction il leur fit signe de sortir.

La cellule était petite, et ils ne pouvaient plus s'ignorer. Pourtant ils s'assirent sur un banc et restèrent en silence.

Chacun revivait la mort de l'autre et c'est ça qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter quand ils se rencontraient. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Sam, elle était sur une croix. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Jack elle lui enfonçait un poignard dans le corps.

C'était trop dur. Sam se mit à trembler. Elle n'avait plus Zelda en elle, il ne lui restait que la souffrance de lui avoir fait ça, à lui !

Elle pleurait.

-Vous avez bien de la chance de pouvoir pleurer, major lui dit-il.

C'était déjà le début d'un dialogue. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Elle nicha sa tête contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler le temps qu'elle s'apaise.

-Major, regardez-moi !

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce fut un choc. Elle le trouvait changé, plus dur, il ne souriait pas. Il la trouva amaigrie, le regard implorant.

-Mon colonel commença –t-elle d'une voix faible. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ?

Nous y voilà pensa t-il .

-Si j'avais fait quelque chose major, on ne serait pas là pour en parler.

-Vous avez empêché Jonas ! Il serait venu, lui ! Dit-elle avec inconscience.

O' Neill lui parla lentement, comme à une enfant, car elle semblait hors d'état de comprendre les choses. Il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient tous esclaves, désarmés. Qu'au milieu d'une foule ils ne pouvaient rien faire, sauf se faire écharper. Pluton était redoutable, et ce n'est pas par un geste irréfléchi qu'ils auraient pu la sauver.

-Mais mon colonel, je ne comprends pas. D'habitude vous ne vous posez pas tant de questions, vous foncez…

-Oui, je fonce, et ce n'est pas toujours très intelligent. Dit-il sans sourire.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, que vous ne voulez pas me dire et je ne sais pas pourquoi .

Jack commençait à s'énerver, il ne comprenait pas les états d'âme du major. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Point barre.

Ce fut elle qui se confia, elle avait besoin de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti

-Il m'a violée mon colonel ! Je me suis refusée à lui, il m'a violé redit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Oh !

-Et il m'a condamnée à une mort affreuse. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien cette mort est abominable…

Il la fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Chut, Carter.

Il ne lui dit pas ce qu'il avait éprouvé, en la voyant mourir. Il aurait préféré cent fois que ce fut lui.

Elle continua :

-J'ai éprouvé de la haine pour vous Jack O'Neill. Quand Zelda et moi avons fusionné, elle a senti ma haine et m'a poussée à me venger. Seule je ne l'aurai pas fait mon colonel.

-Je sais Carter, je sais.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes si dur avec moi, pourquoi vous m'évitez, pourquoi vous ne me parlez pas ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien pu faire, je m'en veux terriblement de n'avoir rien pu faire dit-il d'une voix contenue.

Et comme elle le regardait sans comprendre :

-J'étais attaché au banc Carter, cria-t-il, vous pouvez comprendre ça ! Je ne pouvais pas faire un mouvement ! Je me suis à moitié arraché le pied en voulant aller vers vous. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je me reproche c'est de n'avoir pas pu tirer plus fort sur cette maudite chaîne, et me libérer. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que ce fut pour Jonas et moi d'assister à ça ! D'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'en voulez pas à Jonas ? il était là lui aussi.

-Il était sous vos ordres, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est pratique ! Dit-il amer.

-Tout est de ma faute mon colonel, j'avais pas compris. Je vous demande pardon.

-Ça va carter… dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Ils se regardaient gênés, il y avait tant de choses qui s'étaient passées , ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer le sujet. Mais Jack trouvait qu'on s'était déjà beaucoup trop épanché. Il pouvait gérer beaucoup de choses très dures, subir la torture, mais les émotions, non.

-Vous me pardonnez mon colonel ? Dit-elle en levant vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir.

Jack rit :

- Quand vous me regardez avec des yeux comme ça Carter, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Merci mon colonel.

-Alors on peut dire au général Hammond qu'on a réglé nos problèmes ?

-Oui, mon colonel, allons-le-lui dire tout de suite.

FIN

Vous pouvez retrouver ces personnages dans une autre histoire intitulée

« Un aperçu de l'enfer »


End file.
